time to fall
by mitarafortunadow
Summary: canon - jason/reyna - harusnya ini hanya tentang kita berdua, tapi kau menarik orang lain masuk ke dalam lingkaran, mendepakku dari garis cerita, maka aku tak punya pilihan. kujadikan ini kisahku seorang.


Coba katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya terbang.

Entah dengan sayap, menunggang pegasus atau naga atau burung atau apapun yang bisa terbang, entah dengan mengendalikan udara atau memanggil angin, atau dengan bermimpi—cukup ceritakan padaku bagaimana rasanya.

Karena aku ingin terbang, menyadari bahwa hanya ada udara di sekelilingku. Karena aku ingin melihat figur abstrak daratan yang jadi begitu jelas seperti denah jika ditengok dari ketinggian. Karena aku ingin terbang.

Dan karena aku ingin bisa sejajar denganmu; _kau_, yang menguasai langit, yang merajai angin, dan memiliki petir.

Coba katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya terbang.

Dan beritahu aku, tolong—_apa itu terbang_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

. . .

**:: time to fall ::  
**©afortunado

**[ disclaimer : **percy jackson and the olympians © rick riordan **]**

**{ warning :  
**canon, out of character  
plotless, possibly typo(s)  
fail romance/tragedy  
drama

.  
**etc  
**.

**~ jason**/**reyna ~ }**

. . .

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rambut pirang. Mata biru. Tubuh tegap. Bekas luka. Juga aura seorang putera Jupiter sejati.

Oh, hentikan. Jangan biarkan aku mengulang-ulang deskripsi tentangmu, menambahkan ini dan itu dan menyadari bahwa semakin lama kau semakin sempurna, semakin kuat, semakin dan semakin menjauh dariku—dalam arti yang aku sendiri tak mengerti. Sebab seharusnya, kau semakin dekat dan dekat dan dekat hingga kita akan kesulitan untuk saling melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan kata perpisahan.

Harusnya begitu.

Tapi aku tidak bodoh. Aku menyadari bahwa tato SPQR itu tak akan pernah terkelupas dari kulitmu, bahwa Perkemahan Jupiter tak akan lenyap dari hatimu, dan bahwa hanya aku yang bergeser dari posisiku sebelumnya dalam benakmu.

Hah. Seolah tempat yang kududuki dulu itu berharga saja untukmu. Seolah-olah aku dibuang dan tak lagi sesuai untukmu.

Padahal nyatanya, memang aku tak pernah berharga dan sesuai untukmu, kan?

Coba bantah jika aku salah, Jason, karena itu benar.

**[ **Aku_ tidak cukup_ berharga. **]**

"Reyna?"

Oh, ya. Dengar—kau memanggilku. Apa perlu aku merona, merasa berdebar, bingung, ragu, dan gugup? Tak perlu. Sebab aku tahu kau akan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menjauhkanku darimu. Lebih jauh. Lebih jauh. Lebih jauh.

Meski sekarang kita sudah begitu asing satu sama lain hingga tanpa perlu menjauh aku akan tersingkir dari zona perhatianmu.

Tapi aku akan menyahut. Itulah Reyna. Itulah aku.

"Ya?"

"Uh, kau tahu di mana Percy? Aku mencarinya kemana-mana dan tidak juga menemukannya." Kau menaikkan tangan, membiarkan jarimu menelusuri rambut pirang. Ekspresi wajahmu gelisah dan aku tahu kenapa.

Tapi aku Reyna. Karena itu aku akan berpura-pura tidak tahu namun tetap bersikap seperti memahami. Kontradiksi. "Jalan-jalan dengan Annabeth, mungkin." Aku mengangkat bahu, _hampir_. "Mereka berdua sudah berpisah sekian lama." Tatapanku bilang, _kau dan aku juga—jadi kenapa kita tidak ikut jalan-jalan dan berbincang dan membagi cerita apa yang terjadi selama kita tak bersua_.

Seperti biasa, kau tidak memahami maksudku. "Benarkah? Kurasa kita harus membiarkan mereka sendirian, kalau begitu."

_Begitu juga kita berdua_.

Aku masih menatapnya, menunggunya mengatakan hal lain yang bisa memancing apa yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya.

"Sudahlah. Aku bisa minta bantuan yang lain." Kau menghela nafas, bahumu melemas tepat di saat aku sadar kau telah mengakhiri pembicaraan kita yang tidak memiliki arti apapun—andai saja kau memahami maksudku. "Aku harus menemui Piper. _Bye_, Reyna."

Kau tahu, aku tidak memahamimu sejak dulu. Dan sekarang, kau semakin asing, berubah, dan semakin rumit untuk dicerna.

Diriku sebagai puteri Bellona tidak menyukainya. Diriku sebagai Reyna membencinya.

Diriku sebagai orang yang menyukaimu merasa kecewa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(**—**k**_arena sekarang,  
ada seseorang yang bisa memahamimu,  
dan kau pahami,  
lebih dari ak_**u**—**)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku duduk, mencoba untuk bersikap tenang, tapi sejujurnya merasa sangat gelisah. Meja di depanku menyediakan beraneka ragam makanan, aku lapar, tanganku gelisah untuk memilah satu di antara mereka dan membiarkan diriku merasa senang. Namun alih-alih mengulurkan tangan untuk memilih satu piring, aku justru bergerak mundur, menyandarkan punggungku ke bangku, lalu menghela nafas.

Tidak. Aku tidak akan merasa senang—apalagi hanya dengan makanan. Tidak, sementara aku tahu kau di mana dan aku tahu kau akan segera bisa kusapa lagi.

Tidak, sementara aku tahu telah begitu banyak hal berubah di antara kita.

Di sampingku, Percy terlihat tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak makan?" Ia mengambil piring lain, mengisi perutnya, dan tampak tidak terbebani dengan fakta bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang sangat ingin ia temui. "Kalau sudah dingin, tidak enak dimakan, lho."

Saat-saat seperti ini, aku heran bagaimana ia bisa menghapus beban di pundakku, membuatku merasa lebih tenang meski masalah yang kutakutkan belum diselesaikan—bahkan belum kuhadapi.

"Kau masih punya selera makan?" aku mencibir.

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Hidup itu singkat—dan berbahaya. Jangan biarkan perutmu kelaparan selagi ada banyak makanan yang sekarang sedang mencoba merayumu."

Aku lebih heran bagaimana Percy bisa masih hidup sampai sekarang; apa gadis bernama Annabeth itu begitu sabarnya hingga selalu sanggup menahan kemarahannya ketika mendengar setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Percy dan tidak menghajarnya? Jika aku jadi Annabeth, Percy sudah mati sejak lama—entah oleh pedangku, amukanku, atau mungkin hanya dengan tatapan '_kubunuh-kau_'yang kulemparkan padanya.

"Jadi ... Jason akan datang, eh?"

Tapi ada kalanya, ia begitu serius hingga aku merasa begitu kagum padanya.

"Ya." Kuyakinkan diriku bahwa suaraku tidak bergetar. Akan sangat memalukan jika seorang praetor merasa gugup dan takut hanya karena rekan lamanya kembali setelah menghilang selama berbulan-bulan. Terkejut mungkin, tapi _takut_? Tak akan kubiarkan. "Kuharap kau jujur, dan kapal perang itu tidak akan menyerang perkemahan ini."

Percy mengernyit. "Hey, kau tidak percaya padaku, ya? Bukannya Aurum dan Argentum sudah membuktikan bahwa kata-kataku benar?"

"Siapa tahu kalian berubah pikiran di detik-detik terakhir," aku membalas pedas.

"Duh, serius, ya," ia mengalihkan pandangan dari piringnya yang keempat, "kau butuh terapi atau apalah. Kecurigaanmu itu menyebalkan."

Kali ini aku yang mengernyit. "Keselamatan ribuan orang di Perkemahan Jupiter berada di tanganku, dalam kendaliku—wajar jika aku harus curiga, apalagi kepada mereka yang selama ini menjadi musuh perkemahan ini."

"_Musuh perkemahan_ _ini_," Percy mengulang, kemudian memalingkan wajah.

Kami bertengkar, tapi entah kenapa perasaanku jadi lebih baik.

Hingga kapal perang itu tiba, dan kau terlihat, mengenakan jubah praetor yang bersikap seolah kau masih milik Perkemahan Jupiter.

Kau tahu, kadang aku merasa kau tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin. Hanya mengambil tindakan sesuai dengan pandanganmu sendiri. Kau pikir itu yang terbaik, kau pikir semua ini akan berakhir baik. Tapi aku tahu, kau bisa melakukan yang lebih baik dan akan ada akhir yang tidak sebaik ini.

Jadi, lebih sering aku berpikir, _tidak mengapa. Kau akan tumbuh dan menentukan pilihan yang tepat. Kau akan berkembang dan jadi pemimpin yang lebih pantas—tidak mengapa_.

Itulah mengapa aku senang melihatmu masih dalam balutan jubah praetor.

Kemudian gadis itu—Piper—muncul dan telah menguasai satu posisi yang selama ini aku tunggu dalam kesepian. Dan kau bertingkah seperti tidak memahami apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan.

Waktu itu, aku sadar, kau tidak pernah memperhatikan.

Atau hanya aku yang terlalu keras menyembunyikan segalanya darimu hingga semua orang melihat dan _kau _adalah satu-satunya yang tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(**—**k**_arena sekarang,  
ada orang lain tapi dia sepertimu,  
menolakku sementara kau tak memperhatikanku,  
apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkan  
kalian berdua melaju dan meninggalkanku  
terjebak di tengah badai  
sementara kalian penyebabny_**a**—**)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau menghilang, Percy datang.

Ini adalah saat-saat paling dramatis dalam hidupku, dan aku tahu aku tidak punya pilihan selain menerima dua kondisi itu. Kau menghilang, Percy datang.

Aku tidak tahu apakah ini permainan yang akan berlangsung membosankan.

Hazel terlihat marah. Nico gelisah. Aku juga tidak tahu alasan mengapa aku memanggil dan menanyakan pendapat mereka berdua.

Terutama Nico, dan mengapa Hazel.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Menurutku?" nada suara Hazel dingin, tapi wajahnya merah padam dan aku yakin ia merasa panas—sangat ingin meledak. "Terima dia! Dia menyelamatkanku dan Frank. Dia mengalahkan monster-monster itu! Dan Juno sendiri yang meminta kita menerimanya."

Aku mengerutkan kening. _Juno_. Nama itu membuatku hampir sama kesalnya dengan Hazel. Sang dewi terlihat seperti anak kecil yang keranjingan main _game_.

"Juno pembuat masalah." Aku mencoba mencari alasan. "Dan putera Neptunus—demi para dewa! Kita tidak bisa mempercayainya begitu saja!"

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" bentak Hazel. "Mengusirnya dari perkemahan? Sekarang? Beberapa saat setelah Juno mengantarnya? Tak bisa dipercaya!"

Nico bersedekap, mengerutkan kening dan berpikir dalam. "Kupikir, kita harus menerimanya, Reyna."

Aku tidak peduli pada Hazel, tapi Nico ... dia berbeda.

"Kenapa?"

"Setelah Jason menghilang, kita butuh pahlawan. Kita butuh seseorang yang cukup kuat dan tangguh untuk melindungi perkemahan. Dan putera Neptunus adalah kesempurnaan ... dia kuat. Dia bisa melakukannya. Dia bisa jadi pahlawan."

Kesempurnaan katanya? Aku tidak terima. "Putera Neptunus adalah kutukan!"

"Jadi kau akan berjuang sendirian?"

Sial.

"..._tidak_."

"Kalau begitu, kita sudah punya jawabannya." Nico berbalik dan meninggalkanku. Hazel terlihat bimbang, tapi ia ikut pergi.

Aku jatuh terduduk, merasa lebih pusing dari biasanya.

Ini semua karena kau menghilang dan Percy datang.

Kau menghilang dan Percy datang.

"...sial..."

Jika harus begitu, aku akan memilih opsi yang lebih dapat kukendalikan—karena aku mungkin tidak bisa menunggumu selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(**—**k**_arena sekarang,  
kau lenyap dan dia ada,  
aku bertanya-tanya,  
apakah ini tanda bahwa aku telah terdepak dari cerita_**?**—**)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kita bersama—rasanya lebih baik dari mimpi indah yang mana pun juga.

Perayaan diangkatnya kita sebagai praetor ramai dan penuh huru-hara—pesta yang menyenangkan dan membuatku sejenak melupakan takdirku sebagai puteri Bellona.

Kita bersama.

Meski mungkin akan ada banyak hal yang berubah di antara kita.

Kita bersama, dan mari berjabat tangan.

"Reyna?"

"Ya?"

"Mari berjuang bersama."

Kita bersama, dan kuharap jangan ada yang berubah jika tak ada yang berjalan sesuai dengan yang kuinginkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(**—**k**_arena sekarang,  
sama seperti dulu,  
aku egois.  
Seharusnya tak kuhentikan perubahan,  
sebab mungkin ada baiknya banyak hal bergerak  
tak sesuai arus yang kutentuka_**n**—**)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{ ****S**ekarang sudah terlambat.  
Arusnya semakin deras dan tembokku runtuh dengan kecepatan tak terduga.  
Dan aku tahu, ini saatnya.  
Kau lambaikan tangan, dan kita tak bisa jadi dulu  
ataupun pasangan yang bar**u**** }**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

Coba katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya terbang.

Apakah nyaman? Apakah menegangkan? Apakah membuatmu senang?

Karena aku ingin merasakannya juga, menjadi bagian dari angkasa dan merasa penting tanpa perlu aku berusaha.

Coba katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya terbang.

Karena aku tidak ingin kau jauhkan dari apa yang sedang berputar, karena aku tidak ingin menjadi yang terbuang sementara mereka yang terpilih berada di dekatmu dan begitu berharga untukmu meski kalian baru sesaat saling mengenal.

Coba katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya terbang.

Dan beritahu aku, tolong—_apa itu terbang_.

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: end ::**

**~ 24/2/2013 – 8 pages of Microsoft Word ~  
[[ **a'fortuna'do **]]**

**:: jason**/**reyna ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINALLY!**

**Setelah hiatus, akhirnya **a'fortuna'do **berhasil menuangkan salah satu dari ratusan ide yang berjubel di kepalanya ke dalam fanfiction meskipun JAUH dari harapan. Ya ampun, ya ampun – God, I wanna hug You. I know it's something that never can be true, but... but... but!**

**Omong-omong, ini alurnya mundur. Dan maaf kalau kelihatannya nggak begitu fokus sama pair **jason/reyna**. Malah **percy **yang kelihatan sering disebutkan dan dipikirkan. ( **soalnya saya naksir percy and cinta mati sama leo **)**

**Tapi jujur saja, fic ini sebenarnya ngambil sudut pandang **reyna **tentang **jason **dan tentang hidupnya tanpa **jason.**  
**

**Dan sebelum saya meracau kesana kemari, lebih baik saya akhiri A/N ga jelas ini. Thanks for read, hope for your review.**

**Sincerely,  
**a'fortuna'do


End file.
